heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Better Halves
:Evolution is an imperfect and often violent process. Morality looses its meaning; the question of good and evil, reduced to one simple choice. Survive, or perish? Synopsis After Peter finishes Isaac's painting and tells him about Future Hiro's message, "Save the cheerleader. Save the world," Isaac receives another confusing call from Hiro. However, this time Peter is there to pick up the phone, and he reveals his encounter with Future Hiro to Hiro and Ando. Peter then tells them to get to New York, so that they can figure out what to do next. After the call ends, Peter and Isaac attempt to determine where the cheerleader is located by looking at Isaac's paintings, but Isaac reveals that Simone has taken one of the paintings to be sold. In Odessa, Texas, Claire is talking to her mother when Mr. Bennet comes in and informs them that he has set up a meeting between his daughter and her biological parents. Back in Las Vegas, D.L. Hawkins unexpectedly shows up at Niki's home, where the two reconcile. Claire and Zach discuss Claire's upcoming meeting with her biological parents. She considers the possibility that they share her abilities but Zach admits he hopes that they don't, claiming it makes her more special. As Hiro and Ando prepare to embark on their heroic journey from Las Vegas to New York, they are stopped by the high-roller they cheated earlier. He offers them a deal they can't refuse: to help him win a high-stakes poker game. Niki and D.L. discuss their past and future together. During the game, Ando discovers that one of the card players has a gun under the table. After bringing Hiro into a bathroom to discuss their plan of escape, they hear one of the gamblers yell, "Who invited her?", followed by sounds of violence and commotion in the room outside. Hiro attempts to stop time but is not able to. The distraught pair escape through a back entrance and return to their car. Meanwhile, Mohinder tells Eden about his encounter with Peter. After hearing Peter's unbelievable stories about a heroin addict who can tell the future and a time traveller who warns him to "save the cheerleader," a skeptical Mohinder has decided to give up his investigation into his father's death. He bids farewell to Eden, who kisses him before he heads back to India to bury his father. Eden refuses to say "good-bye," believing that Mohinder will soon return. During the meeting between Claire and her "bio-parents", they reveal that her biological mother did not want to keep the baby and that there is a medical history of diabetes and cancer in her biological parents' families. However, Claire is disappointed that nothing they say gives her any additional information regarding her healing abilities. When Mr. Bennet excuses himself from the meeting between Claire and her biological parents, he receives a call from Eden in New York, who relays all the information she learned from Mohinder about other characters' special abilities and Future Hiro's message to "save the cheerleader." Mr. Bennet tells her to prevent Mohinder from leaving for India and to bring in Isaac, whom she describes as a "precog." Niki has a conversation with her alter ego, who claims responsibility for stealing two million dollars from Mr. Linderman, framing Hawkins for the theft, and killing his crew, both the men in Niki's garage, and the men gambling with Hiro and Ando. During that time, Micah informs his father about his mother's secret. Niki's other self then convinces a distraught Niki to take the money and leave with their son, Micah. Hiro struggles with his lack of bravery while Ando suggests that maybe in the future he can travel back in time and "make it right." Somewhat cheered up, Hiro gets into the car with Ando and the two begin their trip to New York. After finishing the call, Mr. Bennet walks Claire's biological parents to their car and thanks them, stating that he doesn't think their services will be required anymore. But while cleaning up after the meeting, Sandra tells Claire how surprised she was that Mr. Bennet had found her biological parents, since when Claire was first adopted, the Bennets had frantically tried to find Claire's biological parents to no avail due to an unspecified genetic defect. However, as the "real" Niki obtains the money hidden in her home, she is discovered by Hawkins, who immediately realizes her betrayal. When Hawkins threatens to take both Micah and the money, Niki's alter-ego gains possession of her and begins fighting with D.L. During the battle, Niki demonstrates her ability to send D.L. flying through the air with a single punch, and D.L. reveals his own ability to phase parts of his body so that it can pass through solid objects. He reaches through Niki's abdomen to choke her just as Micah runs into the room to witness the battle. Niki collapses, and D.L. picks up a crying Micah and runs from the room. The show ends with Eden visiting Isaac Mendez. Starring * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Ali Larter as Nikki Sanders * Leonard Roberts as D.L. Hawkins Guest Starring * Nora Zehetner as Eden McCain * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Thomas Dekker as Zach Co-Starring * Karri Turner as Claire's "Mom" * Stephen Full as Lowlife * Paul Raci as Ernie the Weasel * Colby French as Claire's "Dad" * Mark Allen Stewart as High Roller * Dean Napolitano as LVPD Deputy References 106